Perfect World
by Lady Roulette
Summary: It's the summer after Harry's 5th year and well its just some thoughts on Sirius death. Read if ya wanna.


Harry laid on his bed at his Aunt and Uncle's house. He stared outside his window into the miserable day that held a light drizzle. Harry felt just like this day, miserable. It was the summer after his fifth year. It had been a tough year, with Umbridge and everything and not to mention the death of Sirius Black, his godfather. Unshed tears threaded to pour down his face once more.

He tried to get his mind of Sirius, looking around his room he stumbled across his radio and decided to put it on, hoping that music could cheer him up. Big mistake.

_I never could have seen this far  
I never could have seen this coming  
It seems like my world is falling apart  
Yeah_

_Why is everything so hard  
I don't think that I can deal with the things you said  
They just won't go away_

Harry took his position back on the bed listening to the words, word for word and could help but think that they seemed just like his life.

Making his heart break at the thought, if only I didn't go to the Department of Mystery, if only I stayed at Hogwarts, he'll…he'll would still be here. These thoughts made the tears come thrashing down once more and nothing would stop them fall.

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all_

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through  
Yeah

_I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way  
_

This verus only brought more tears to Harry's eyes. He put his heart and soul into those tears. He cried so hard he felt sick, choking on his sobs and his stomach in a knot but he didn't care, Sirius is never coming back. Just like his parents, he's dead. _  
_

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all_

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when your not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
Yeah Yeah  


Harry just thought of when he first meet Sirius, it was in his third year. He asked Harry to live with him, one of the happiest moment of his life, along with getting informed that he was a wizard. They would have plans for life and be happy living together, chatting up on the years missed out. But like all other great things in Harry's life, would never happen.

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all_

You feel nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all

The song ended and Harry's tears have subsided. In a way crying had helped him; more or less he needed it. Thinking about Sirius and the little amount of time they had shared helped him more then he could imagine. The way someone actually cared if he got hurt, even if it was just mild injuries, it was comforting knowing that someone was there waiting for you.

"I guess I should cherish the moments I had with him, remember them for the rest of my life and say I'm gonna see him someday again, maybe not just right now but he'll be there and with my father and mother too just waiting for me. Know matter how long I take to join them…"

_**Simple Plan-** Perfect World_

A/N okay well I was listening to this song and well I wanted to try it. I know I didn't do much I just wanted it to be something small I guess. I can't really write anything long and I was experimenting I guess you could say any who tell me what you think. Please leave a review it would be nice to know what ya thought. Coz well this was just a bunch of thoughts itself. Okay I'm rambling and probably scaring you so I'm gonna go now.

Lady Roulette


End file.
